Pekopon
In the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso, is what aliens call Earth. The main location featured is Inner Tokyo, Japan. It is the third planet located in The Far Away System. Etymology and Issues .]] In the manga, Earth is referred to as Pokopen, where as in the anime, it is Pekopon. "[[wikipedia:ja:ポコペン|'Pokopen']]" is a derogatory word the Japanese used to describe China during the Sino-Japanese Wars, and has since been banned from TV programs by the mass communications authority in Japan. Inhabitance of the E.T.s The anime features several episodes where aliens debut: *Modern Times Tokyo Station Platform 0 The gateway to Pekopon, it is a parody of the anime "999". It is used by a variety of alien species, including Keronians. Alien Street Side 6 An alien marketing hot spot. It is located under the city. There are more than one Alien Streets. In one episode, they have to combine and turn into a giant robot. *The Ancient times The Pharox The Pharox is described as a giant alien toilet in the Grand star. *Peru`s Great Drawings In the anime, it appears to be the meaning of an alien civilization. The Inhabitants of the Planet The Inhabitants of Earth are commonly known as Pekoponians(humans), by the aliens. There are some Pekoponians which are the main defense and are allied with aliens to prevent the Invasion/Destruction of their home planet. Here are some of them: Fuyuki Hinata The Pekoponian friend of Keroro since the Keroro Platoon first arrived on Earth. He constantly saves his home planet from destruction (Ex. When he stopped Angol Mois from destroying the planet by telling Keroro by saying that "If the world is destroyed there won't be anymore Gundam Models". He is shown to be very calm and reasonable, but despite this he is shown to be lazy, and bad at both sports and schoolwork. Natsumi Hinata She is the older sister of Fuyuki and she is the one in charge of the house when Aki Hinata (her mom) is not home. She mostly attacks Keroro for not doing his chores. She has a soft side which is sometimes shown. It is most commonly shown to Giroro, who is considered Natsumi's partner, when she gets saved by him or when she helps their friends. Aki Hinata The mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi. She is mostly at work, editing manga and rarely gets to go home (most of the time) or have a vacation (when she doesn't have a day off). She has also an enthusiastic personality, something that earns her the nickname "Dynamite Woman", but tends to be calm and effective most times. Momoka Nishizawa She is the life saver and partner of Tamama and the daughter of the owner of Nishizawa group, which holds 51% of the economy in the whole world. She is also known to have a split personality, one which usually changes her from ending shy and sweet to brutal and tough. However, both personalities have an interest in Fuyuki which is quite obvious or mostly seen by her. Mutsumi Hojo He is the closest Pekoponian friend of Kururu and a target at first by Kururu. He saved Kururu by using the Reality Pen he stole from him (Kururu)--when they first met, he immediately saw through the anti-barrier, and stole one of the two reality pens before running from Kururu. He later used the pen to save him from a space plant and becoming... not enemies, but later we were told that if he helped find his friends that he would teach Saburo some tricks. Koyuki Azumaya A ninja girl or "kunoichi" that saved Dororo from a bear trap and thought he was a Kappa. She has a deep interest in Natsumi for unknown reasons, but Natsumi just sees Koyuki as a normal friend. She also lives in a small house in the country, which can be seen from the Nishizawa Tower. (In the manga both her and Dororo live next door to the Hinata's house.) Gallery Kiruru covered earth.jpg|A Kiruru covered Pekopon. Had a master plan, now we rule the world.png Poyon and Pekopon.png|Poyon and Pekopon. References Category:Universe Category:Humans Category:Pekopon Category:Planets Category:Advanced alien technology Category:Aliens Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Anime series Category:Manga series